


Sugawara's Girlfriend

by beingzen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/beingzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team finds out about Sugawara's girlfriend and freaks out about it.</p><p>This is an idea that came to me after a Tumblr ship game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugawara's Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I would say Suga belongs with Daichi, but this ship game is so romantic I can’t help myself!
> 
> You can find the game at milk-mochi on tumblr.

 

The team had just finished their morning training and were changing back to their school uniforms, when Suga's phone beeped signalling he had a text. The grey haired teen smiled and proceeded to read it, unaware of the curious stares he was being target of.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were honestly surprised at the display of happiness from their senpai. They always thought Sugawara would be the most discreet person in the team, although they figured he'd never do it in order to hide a possible girlfriend. That is just the kind of person Suga senpai is.

Daichi was the one to voice the question  _everyone_  wanted to ask:

'Is that from your new girlfriend, Suga?'

Even though the captain's tone of voice was teasing, the question was begging for an answer and Suga could feel the expectation hanging heavy in the air. He took five seconds to answer, pondering if he should tease his team mates. He grinned wide, with his eyes closed and a "v" sign.

On cue, shouts erupted from blushing, hyperactive teenagers and the grey haired setter found himself surrounded. He became sheepish and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

'WOOOOOOO!'

'WAAAAAAAA!'

'SUGA SENPAI HAS A GIRLFRIEND!'

'Who is she?'

'It better not be Kyoko san, Suga senpai!'

'Have you kissed her yet?'

'What's it like, Suga senpai?'

Suga raised his hands in a placative manner to try and stop the torrent of questions.

'We have only been dating for a couple of weeks so I can't say much…it's not Kyoko san, though.'

Tanaka and Nishinoya looked visibly relieved at the news but not less excited and curious. The team's frenzy stopped at the constant vibration from Suga's phone and they all held their breath in silence, expecting their senpai to pick up the call. Daichi, however would not stand for the collective intrusiveness of his peers and, with a very scary look and a well-placed "guys?" he managed to make them disperse and let Suga pick up his call outside.

'Oh, man! I wanted to know!' Nishinoya complained loudly with a wide grin.

'Suga senpai is amazing!' Hinata shouted. 'The first in the team to get a girlfriend!'

'He's not though.' Yamaguchi informed before he could himself.

'WHAT?!'

The team backed up the freckled boy into the wall and he stuttered that he'd seen Asahi san behind the gym, but the gentle giant quickly covered his mouth with the biggest blush in his whole life and the rest of the team proceeded to try and "bully" the juicy info out of him.

Something was missing though.

Nishinoya noted that Tanaka was spaced out, still looking at the door where Suga had just made his escape, with his shirt on his hand, hanging limply next to his body.

'Ryu! Don't tell me you're disappointed! Sugawara senpai is older than us, after all.' Noya exclaimed and slapped his back as he laughed open mouthed.

'No, Noya san, it's not that.' Tanaka explained, still out of it. The usually boisterous male being quiet attracted the attention of the team. 'Didn't you see it?'

'What, Ryu?'

'The caller id on Suga senpai's phone…' Tanaka swallowed hard and looked positively distressed. 'It said…my angel…'

Nishinoya gasped loudly and some boys could swear there was lightning cackling inside the room.

'What? Noya senpai? What does that mean?' Hinata asked, worried at the unusual- or perhaps expected- reactions of his senpai.

'We shall tell you when you grow up, young kouhai!'

'Ah? No fair! Tell me now!'

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the ever inevitable migraine packing up to start it's periodical trip to his head.

'You are over reacting, Noya, Tanaka.'

'But Daichi senpai!  _My Angel!?_ ' Tanaka blurted out.

'Yeah, well…'

And Daichi thought that, even though it was Suga's phone, the grey haired setter could have chosen  _any_  other name...

* * *

To be perfectly honest Daichi didn't quite understand how he found himself in the situation he was. His day had gone just like any normal day after the "great discovery" as the team had named it: he'd attended classes, had lunch, passed a test and trained some more. The deviations only started to occur when the team stopped for steamed buns on their way home. Suga pulled out his phone, typed a quick text that received an almost instant reply and smiled a kind smile he'd never smiled before.

'There it is!' shouted Noya as he obnoxiously pointed at Sugawara, startling everyone. He was joking, pretending to give Suga's love life stages such as "the pet names stage" and the "totally in love face" stage. Tanaka thought it was funny and joined in the overly dramatic exclamations of surprise and/or horror at each new sign. The grey haired teen looked almost scared. 'The "boyfriend smile"!'

The declaration got him a whole minute of deadpan silence until Suga turned to Daichi with a confused expression.

'Am I really smiling differently?'

Daichi only patted his shoulder in silent moral support against their friends' teasing. Suga interpreted it as an equally silent rejection to help him out.

'Oh, Sugawara kun has girlfriend?' Asked Ukai, effectively interrupting the teens' antics. 'Congratulations.'

Suga bowed to the coach and smiled. 'Thank you Coach Ukai! I will keep working hard!'

'That's good, but don't forget to have fun either.'

'Have you guys been on a date yet?' Daichi asked, sincerely curious, then he interrupted with a smirk. 'Watching anime until you pass out from exhaustion doesn't count.'

Sugawara blushed at the same time he half-heartedly glared at Daichi.

'One time, Daichi! And I'll have you know we are going to the cinema this weekend!' the setter exclaimed loudly but soon he realised his mistake and looked around at the rest of team to find most boys blushing. Nishinoya and Tanaka were smirking instead.

A very bad sign.

He almost voiced his resigned thought of  _'What now...?'_

But nothing really happened...yet.

'Good one, Suga senpai!' Complimented the shorter boy with both thumbs up and a wink.

'How did you meet, Suga senpai?' Hinata asked only to be told by Daichi that that question was a bit rude since it was personal information, but before the little crow could apologise, Suga smiled and answered with a blush and a fond look on his face.

'Actually, we've been friends since middle school. She was humming a song from an anime that I knew so I asked her about it and we bonded over it. We would stay up late watching it when we slept over.'

'Sleep over…?' Tanaka repeated, adopting a horrified expression with a hand over his heart in mock pain.

'Suga senpai is already…' Nishinoya lamented as if he was beyond salvation.

'Ah, no! It's nothing like that!' Suga defended, but it obviously fell on deaf ears as the team kept teasing him, even after they left Sakanoshita- Ukai muttering a "youngsters these days…" as he waved them goodbye. Everyone was laughing good naturedly and Asahi was ever so grateful that the team hadn't spared his own relationship much though since Yamaguchi spilled the beans, but he was sure as daylight they would care at some point.

Daichi didn't like the smirk on Noya's and Tanaka's faces. He liked even less the suggestion to spy on Suga when Saturday morning came about.

* * *

In hindsight, Daichi couldn't really tell exactly how he got roped into following his kouhai.

He looked up from his homework at the sound of the doorbell, that morning after breakfast, and found Nishinoya and Tanaka wearing caps and sunglasses at his doorstep.

'We're investigating Suga senpai's _condition!'_ They'd said, emphasising the word "condition". He didn't have a clue what they meant by it and neither did he care.

He feared the two idiots would do something foolish and get themselves into trouble so for the sake of his sanity and Karasuno's volleyball team, he quickly grabbed his wallet, phone and shoes, and followed.

The three of them were now crouching behind a bush on a street they'd never been to before, having followed Sugawara all the way there. They were now watching him as he, clad in khaki cropped trousers, a white shirt and a cream cardigan ran the bell of a very normal looking Japanese style family house. He looked positively nervous, fidgeting and changing a paper bag from one hand to the other every few seconds. It took only a minute for the door to open, but the boys behind the bush could have sworn it was at least a year. A small woman with glasses welcomed Sugawara into the foyer- 'Good morning, Fukui san. This is for you.'- but didn't close the door as she called for "Ayano".

'Fukui Ayano?' Tanaka muttered.

'Ryu, do you know her?'

'She's from my class.' Tanaka answered. 'She's a foreigner who grew up in Japan (*See footnotes, please).'

'A foreigner? I always thought Suga senpai would have a Japanese wife and a Japanese family.' Noya confessed offhandedly. 'But, her name's Japanese…'

'Hmm, I think I heard her say that her family changed names when they arrived, for convenience's sake, or something (*See footnotes again, please).'

'Shh!' Daichi silenced them as Mrs. Fukui stepped aside to let her daughter through. Ayano was only two inches shorter than Suga and clearly  _not_ Japanese. Starting with her short, curly hair and her almond shaped brown eyes, down to her body figure, less petite than an average Japanese girl and her sun tanned skin. She was wearing cute clothes too: a cream dress, a red cardigan and tights and a small blue handbag hanging from her shoulder.

Daichi, Nishinoya and Tanaka observed as Sugawara shyly grabbed her hand and both walked down the street with smiles on their faces chatting away, probably about their week. The trio hiding in the bushes was too far to be able to listen in, though.

When the couple turned the corner, Tanaka stood up and got out of the bushes to follow them and Daichi did the same, stretching his sore legs from crouching so long. Nishinoya, however stayed paralysed in place.

'Noya san?' Tanaka asked.

Nishinoya finally stood up but looked at the other two with a blush scarlet red. 'I-I-I-' he stuttered. 'I never imagined Suga senpai was  _that kind_  of man…'

'Huh?' Tanaka and Daichi asked, clearly confused.

Nishinoya found himself at a loss for words, not being able to elaborate. He decided to use gestures to aid his temporary lack of vocabulary, cupping his hands in front of his chest as he spoke.

'He likes…boing!'

It took three seconds for Daichi's and Tanaka's faces to light up like an oily torch.

After getting a hold of themselves, getting lost and un-lost, they finally found the couple as they exited the cinema, laughing at their favourite scenes of the film. Their hands were once again holding the other's, but this time their fingers had interlocked as they walked in the direction of the park where they sat at one of the tables outside a quaint little coffee shop, next to each other instead of across, as if the space of the table between them was too great.

'Let's get closer…' Tanaka suggested and moved before getting an answer. He knew Nishinoya would agree and Daichi would follow them to keep them from ruining his best friend's date but not without an exasperated "Oi! That's a private conversation you're listening in to!"

'…feels nice?' Suga asked, nursing his teacup, the beginning of the question lost to the spies in their overly theatrical sneaking.

From their spot behind the coffee shop's wall, the three spying teens could see Ayano's face blush as she answered her boyfriend's question

'It…reminds me of autumn, when we spent afternoons drinking mum's hot chocolate with marshmallows…when you hold my hand…'

Suga blushed as well, but was still bold enough to smile and grab the girl's hand in his, drawing circles with his thumb on her wrist.

At that moment a barista came out with a cupcake topped with a colourful candle and placed it in the middle of the table.

'Happy birthday!' she said, bowed and then left them.

Sugawara smiled wide at his girlfriend's surprised look. 'Happy birthday, Ayano.'

'Koushi…thank you!'

Ayano leaned in at the same time as Suga and their lips met in a short, sweet peck with a small sound and eyes closed. Just a tiny press of lips that had all five teenagers blushing hard.

'K-K-Koushi?!' Tanaka hissed. Both he and Nishinoya too stunned at the use of first names.

Daichi's migraine decided to extend its stay inside his head. He felt terrible for spying on his best friend and he knew he should really be dragging them away instead but he was filled with so much morbid curiosity that all he could really do was stay frozen in place and continue to feel bad about it.

After they left the coffee shop, the couple took the longest route back to the residential area. They chattered and laughed all the way, sometimes stopping at shop windows to admire the products they sold. They entered a sports shop and came out with equal shopping bags.

'Does Fukui san play volleyball?' asked Noya.

Tanaka made a show of thinking hard about it, with his index finger on his chin and his eyes squinted.

'Dunno…'

'I've never seen her on the Karasuno girls' team…' Daichi said with a sigh, reduced to being miserably resigned at the expense of his common sense. 'She might be playing another sport.'

They stopped talking when the couple walked too far ahead but relaxed as they entered yet another shop and came out a few minutes later, Sugawara smiling a proud big grin at his embarrassed girlfriend who was hugging a big, red, heart shaped pillow to her chest, her face hidden in it except for her eyes and her previous shopping bad hanging from the inside of her elbow. Her scarlet blush could be seen in her ears.

It was very hard for Tanaka and Nishinoya not to burst out laughing at the sight and Daichi scowled at the ever so unromantic pair, secretly noting the idea in his head for future reference.

They followed Suga and Ayano to a very familiar neighbourhood…

'D-Daichi san, ne?' asked Tanaka, his face sporting the biggest blush ever. 'T-This is Suga senpai's neighbourhood, isn't it?'

Daichi's face also lit up and his eyes widened as he nodded wordlessly.

'D-Do you t-think t-they…' Noya's question stayed unanswered due to very many several reasons the teenagers would not,  _could_   _not_ delve into just then. They stayed completely silent as they followed the couple through the sunset painted streets. They were walking very close to each other, fingers intertwined and locked; kissing each other softly on closed lips now and again, the atmosphere all too intimate and too uncomfortable for the spaying boys who were now seriously considering if they wanted their suspicions confirmed. All it took was a look at each other's expressions and they decided that no, they were not yet ready for that.

Before they could turn around, however, Ayano stopped and called Suga's name with a finger pointing at a place not too far ahead of them.

Daichi, Nishinoya and Tanaka couldn't see from their positions what it was that called the girl's attention and in their curiosity they followed them.

 _'I'll make sure Suga and his girlfriend aren't in any sort of danger and then leave with Nishinoya and Tanaka.'_ Thought Daichi, feeling guiltier by the second.

Sugawara and Ayano stopped in front of a box in the pavement, right under a lamp post in a way too cliché setting.

'I can't keep pets at home.' Ayano said, face sad as she stroked a tiny little puppy, entirely too small for the box he'd been abandoned in. The puppy remained quiet, sitting in the middle of the newspaper that was put at the bottom and yawned a big yawn. 'Mum hates them.' She explained.

Sugawara looked conflicted as well, scratching the bored puppy's chin. 'I don't think my parents will be too happy either.'

After a few silent seconds during which the couple though of what to do and during which Daichi tried his mightiest to quell that insistent pull to witness this side of his best friend he'd never seen before and failing miserably, Ayano spoke again in cautious tone of voice, as if she was testing out her idea.

'You said your parents aren't home tonight, right? Can you keep it until tomorrow?' Ayano asked him. 'We could take him to a shelter in the morning.'

Sugawara thought about it for a few moments before he nodded with a very gentle smile, the so called "boyfriend smile", and took the puppy in his arms, petting its little head. The puppy yawned another big yawn with its tongue reaching out.

'I won't want to hand him over tomorrow…' he confessed.

Ayano chuckled and kissed her boyfriend again. 'We should get a dog when we become adults.'

'And we could name them after things we like.' Suga suggested. 'Like Mapo Tofu.' This earned him another laugh from his girlfriend. He looked at the puppy again and grinned.

'Can we name this one Tsukishima? It's always scowling!'

'Koushi, no.'

The couple walked away laughing and still talking about the puppy.

None of the spies tried to follow them as they turned the corner to Suga's house. They were too paralysed to even return to their own homes and too engrossed in thoughts that were entirely out of their league to even be able to look at each other's faces, let alone speak.

_'…your parents aren't home, right?'_

_'We should get a dog when we become adults.'_

_'Can we name this one Tsukishima?'_

None of them knew nor cared how long it had passed before they wordlessly took completely different paths back home. They spent their Sunday equally brooding over it, panicking about having to see Sugawara in the morning the next day and wondering about much more than if the couple did take the puppy to the shelter or not.

They found out much latter that Suga's dad was actually quite fond of dogs.

Suga spent a whole month asking them why in the world they were all so out of sorts and "can you please stop!?"

Meanwhile Asahi was counting nervous days until Nishinoya finally recovered from whatever trauma he was in and started teasing  _him_  about his long term girlfriend and their romantic escapades which Yamaguchi had accidentally witnessed once.

Hinata and Kageyama, like the rest of the team, wisely chose to stay out of it this time and continued to act like their usual selves.

Sugawara was not surprised at all when all his team mates, except Asahi, came to ask him for love advice one after the other, the last one being Tsukishima who visited him at his and Ayano's flat, when they were on break from University. The blonde third year got a very odd feeling at Suga's and Ayano's dog being named Tsuki

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Because I specified that I am mixed race Caribbean and European in the game.
> 
> *I used a Japanese name because I like it, but I had to make the Fukui family live in Japan because, obviously, Haikyuu!! happens in Japan.
> 
> This came out a LOT longer than expected. Thanks for reading my impromptu fanfiction! I hope you liked it!


End file.
